List of Wacky Races (2017 TV series) episodes
Series overview * Season 1 (August 14, 2017–May 31, 2018) * Season 2 (October 29, 2018–November 12, 2019) * Short film (April 12, 2019) * Film (July 12, 2019) * Season 3 (January 4, 2020–May 5, 2020) * Season 4 (September 5, 2020–May 2021) Episodes Season 1 (2017–2018) #Ya Win Some, Ya Luge Some - The Racers participate in the Wacky Winter Games. The games culminate in a final competition where Dastardly and Muttley do a very disturbing ice-skating dance. (Boomerang: August 14, 2017 & Kids' WB: September 23, 2017) #Mambo Itali-Go-Go - While stopping at a small Italian town for gas, the Racers are recognized by the citizens, who invite them for a small party in their town. Unfortunately for the Racers, they are unable to leave the town as the citizens consciously throw parties and feed them. (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: September 23, 2017) #So Far to Mardi Gras - The Wackies, joined by guest racer Pandora Pitstop, race customized watercraft through the Louisiana Swamps. (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: September 30, 2017) #Easter Express - The residents of Easter Island celebrate an ancient festival with a Wacky Race. The Racers end up awakening a giant alien menace that awakes the slumbering Easter Island statues to conquer the world, unless Muttley can stop them. (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: September 30, 2017) #Race-a-Lot - Medieval Camelot has never been so exciting, or so wacky! (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: October 7, 2017) #Peter Imperfect - Peter and Dastardly are caught in the explosion of I.Q.'s latest invention. Peter loses his mojo but Dastardly has absorbed Peter's perfectness and refuses to give it up unless Peter's friends can find Dastardly and make Peter perfect again. (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: October 7, 2017) #Yes, We Canyon - On vacation, the Racers competitive attitudes overwhelm each other to which they end up destroying the Grand Canyon (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: October 13, 2017) #Roamin' Racers - Our racers take the roles of ancient Roman chariot racers during the very wacky version of the Roman Games. (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: October 13, 2017) #Smokey and the Racers - The Racers drive through the Deep South until they run afoul of Dastardly's cousin, Sheriff Longarm D. Lawe. Captured by his speed traps, the Racers are sentenced to 847 years in the local jail and must find a way to escape and finish the race. (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: October 14, 2017) #Raceketeers - Penelope, Peter, Tiny and Bella take the roles of the Three Musketeers in a wacky and action packed version of The Man in the Iron Mask... ''(Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: October 14, 2017) #Fantastic Race - Shrunk to microscopic size the Racers are accidentally injected by Dastardly and must race through his circulatory system, avoiding his white blood cells, to find a way out before they enlarge inside him. (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: October 21, 2017) #Space Race - A thousand years in the future, the Wacky Races are alive and well, and even wackier (Boomerang: August 31, 2017 & Kids' WB: October 21, 2017) #Backseat Drivers - The Racers have always been curious about the mysterious Doombuggy, in which the Gruesome Twosome apparently live in the trunk. The Racers sneak inside and find themselves trapped in a gigantic Halloween wonderland and pursued by familiar monsters. (Boomerang: September 28, 2017 & Kids' WB: October 28, 2017) #Off Track - Peter and his friends race back to Peter's hometown of Perfectville and find out that it was not so perfect after all. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: November 4, 2017 & December 16, 2017) #Cave Racers - A trip back in time reveals the very first Wacky Race. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: November 4, 2017 & December 16, 2017) #Guru My Dreams - With the help of a very unusual spiritual adviser, the Racers find themselves racing through their collective unconscious dream world encountering their fondest fantasies, or in the case of Dastardly, a deeply screwed up mess of a psyche. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: December 16, 2017) #Cold Rush - Before a race to the South Pole, Peter challenges Dastardly to win just one race fair and square. As they roar across the Antarctic, they encounter dangerous booby traps. (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: December 23, 2017) #It's a Wacky Life - During a Wacky Races Christmas party, Dastardly triggers his latest tricks and finds himself in Heaven reviewing his past misdeeds with a familiar angel named Melvin. (Boomerang: November 30, 2017 & Kids' WB: December 23, 2017) #Pretzel Logic - Dastardly's Bavarian cousin Desdemona captures the Racers during a competition over the Alps and locks them in her pretzel mines. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: December 23, 2017) #Dashing Thru the Snow - During a race to the North Pole, the racers accidentally run over Santa Claus and now must take his place to save Christmas. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: December 23, 2017) #Formula Racing - The Racers are turned into babies to which Dastardly is their babysitter. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: December 30, 2017) #Unraceable - Fed up with Dick Dastardly's unorthodox and surreal ways of cheating, P.T. Barnstorm decides to fire and ban Dastardly from the Wacky Races, forcing Dastardly to find a new career. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: December 30, 2017) #Sister, Twister - Pandora switches places with her twin sister Penny in order to steal a prize for good sportsmanship and fair play. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: January 6, 2018) #Mars Needs Racers - P.T. Barnstorm's latest money making race event sends the racers off to race on Mars against an evil space tyrant with Earth as the prize. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: January 6, 2018) #Race to the Bottom - As the race continues through the center of the earth to the Land That Time Forgot, the Racers are attacked by dinosaurs but are rescued at the last second by a tribe of Mole People that crown Muttley King. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: January 13, 2018) #Do Over Dastardly - An experimental time machine gives Dastardly the ability to rewind time 30 seconds at a time. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: January 13, 2018) #Swap Meet - As the Racers zoom through the blue grass hills of Kentucky, another one of I.Q.'s inventions begins randomly exchanging the Racer's personalities. (Boomerang: May 10, 2018 & Kids' WB: March 24, 2018) #Mother Drives Best - TBD. (Kids' WB: May 12, 2018) #Race Against Time - I.Q. has been secretly working on a time machine to make time and the Racers cars go faster. It backfires and brings future versions of our Racers back to advise their younger selves. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: May 12, 2018) #My Fair Tiny - Tiny receives an invitation to speak at his old high school. Tiny doesn't want to go because he won't fit in well at Miss Prissy Prisswell's Finishing School for Young Ladies, Gentlemen and Others. (Boomerang: December 21, 2017 & Kids' WB: March 24, 2018 & May 18, 2018) #Under the Rainbow - A raucous race across the Emerald Isle runs afoul of a clan of Leprechauns determined to protect their Pot O' Gold. (Boomerang: March 15, 2018 & Kids' WB: March 24, 2018) #Wacky Spaces - A thousand years in the future, the Wacky Races are alive and well, and even wackier! (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: May 19, 2018) #The Perils of Peter Perfect - The team swings into action to save Peter, who is kidnapped by a crazy fan. (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: May 19, 2018) #People Who Need Purple - Dick is tired of his rivals and goes to a dimension where everyone's like him, but then finds himself unable to keep up with rivals who are cheaters like him. (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: May 26, 2018) #Race to Infinity - In the far future, brave if not too bright, space ranger Peter Perfect entrusts the secret location to the galaxy's greatest weapon to speeder racer, Penelope Spacestop. But can she and her android friends keep evil Lord Dastarius from finding it and conquering the universe? (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: May 26, 2018) #His Way or the Highway - Dick buys a genie lamp in spite of the salesman's warning about the twists that usually come with the wishes and uses the first wish to make his rivals behave like him. (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: June 2, 2018) #Racers Roundup - A western themed race ends up to be more than our Racers bargained for. (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: June 9, 2018) #Grandfather Knows Dast - Under pressure from his grandfather to finally win at least one race, Dastardly pulls out all the stops with a barrage of tricks and traps. They all backfire so Penelope convinces the other Racers to let Dastardly win. (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: June 16, 2018) #Hong Kong Screwy - The Racers meet up with Hong Kong Phooey during a thrilling adventure in China where the evil organization K.I.T.T.Y led by Golden Paw mistakes Muttley for Hong Kong Phooey. (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: June 23, 2018) #*'Note': Like Hong Kong Phooey (who was voiced by Phil LaMarr voice-matching Scatman Crothers), Huckleberry Hound (who was voiced by Jeff Bergman) makes his cameo appearance in this episode. Also, this can be an crossover episode between Hong Kong Phooey and The Huckleberry Hound Show. #40 Yard Dash - To celebrate the 40th race of the Wacky Races, it was decided that this race would be only a 40 yard race, however unexpected events prevent the racers to finish the race. (Boomerang: May 31, 2018 & Kids' WB: June 30, 2018) Season 2 (2018) # Dickie and the Race-a-nauts - In the Ancient time of legendary heroes, the Wacky Racers race to find the golden fleece before the terrible Pluto (Dastardly) and Cerberus (Muttley) do. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: November 3, 2018) # Uncle Dickie's Happy Sunshine Children's Hour - To improve his terrible image, Dick Dastardly is forced by the network to host a morning pre-school kiddie show with the help of his friends. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: November 10, 2018) # Peter 2.0 - When Hollywood lures Peter away to a life of fame and fortune, he is replaced on the Wacky Races by an insane, but very handsome robot. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: November 17, 2018) # Little Pink Riding Hood - The Racers zoom through an Enchanted Forest on the way to Grannie's House with the help of guest Racer, Winsome Witch (who was voiced by Grey Griffin). (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: November 24, 2018) # Punky Races - To celebrate the Queen's Golden Jubilee, our Victorian Racers compete using the latest in steam-powered automotive vehicles, until Dickie reveals his plan to take over 19th century England by queen-napping Victoria. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: December 1, 2018) # Ragnarok & Roll - Thor, God of Thunder, challenges a crazed team of berserker Viking Racers to sail across the dangerous sea and discover America.Which they do, when they can be troubled to stop smiting everything they see. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: December 8, 2018) # Wacklantis - The Racers are shanghaied by the King of the underwater city of Atlantis to race his vain and spoiled son through the depths of the Marianas Trench. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: December 15, 2018) # Game On - Pandora traps the team in their own video game, where the only way to escape is to win. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: December 22, 2018) # Much Ado About Wacky - In the most cultured episode of the Wacky Races ever, Dick Dastardly devotes an entire show to acting out the works of William Shakespeare with the help of the other Racers (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: December 29, 2018) # Far Away in Old Bombay - In a homage to Bollywood musicals, the Wacky Races zoom through Mumbai in an effort to bring two star-crossed lovers from feuding families together. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: January 5, 2019) # The Wacky Always Races Twice - Hard boiled 1930's private detective Bad Penny Pitstop is hired to track down Peter's stolen lunchbox in a race against Dastardly and the Gruesome Twosome. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: January 12, 2019) # Mummy Madness - A race through the Sahara Desert to the Pyramids of Giza leads the Racers to uncover ancient aliens' plot to conquer the world. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: January 19, 2019) # King Solomon's Races - Deep in the heart of Africa, the Racers and guest racer Pandora Pitstop, get trapped in the labyrinthine and trap laden mines of King Solomon. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: January 26, 2019) # The Trial of Dick Dastardly - After Dastardly's cheating goes too far, he is banished from the Wacky Races by the creators of the original show. His friends do their best to defend him before a jury of the worst cartoon villains ever. The Hooded Claw serves as the prosecutor. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: February 2, 2019) # The Wack Stuff - Penelope is kidnapped by aliens and forced to compete in a space race against strange but oddly familiar aliens, and only Space Ghost can save us all. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: February 9, 2019) # Dog Gone Dastardly - When a bolt of lighting rewires Dastardly's brain so everyone he sees looks like Muttley, the Racers must dare to travel to the most horrible, dangerous, despicable, awful place in the universe, Dastardly's mind. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: February 16, 2019) # The Purple Ray from Outer Space - In a homage to 1930's space adventures, brave two-fisted American hero Peter Perfect and his friends takes a trip to Pluto to stop the evil space emperor Dastardly from conquering the Earth. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: February 23, 2019) # The Attack of the Mega-Muttley - During a race through Japan, another of Dastardly's schemes gone wrong causes Muttley to grow into a giant monster and attack Downtown Tokyo. With IQ's help, the Racers build a super-cool mega mech to take on the rampaging pooch. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: March 2, 2019) # Wackier Than Fiction - The Racers find themselves in Storyland, with all the greatest characters of fiction, where they struggle to prove they are real people (and not badly written cartoon characters) so they can return to reality. (Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: March 9, 2019) # Never Too Old to Wacky - When IQ accidentally ages the Racers into their 80s, they are retired to a elder care storage facility in Florida, where the Racers prove you are never too old to cause complete wacky chaos. (Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: March 16, 2019) # Wacky Wizards - The evil wizard Lord Dast enlists his army of flying Muttleys to steal a powerful pendant from the good-natured Penelope Peasant. With the help of the other Racers, Penelope embarks on a quest to save their magical world. (Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: March 23, 2019) # Super Wacky - The super-city of Wackopolis is thrown into peril when the supervillain Purple Puppeteer executes a foul scheme to outlaw the city's heroes. Can the Super Racers stop him? (Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: March 30, 2019) # Wack to the Future - When the future version of Dastardly returns from the future to alter history, the Racers and our Dastardly battle to reset time and save the world. (Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: April 6, 2019) # Signed Sealed and Wacky - When evil penguins capture Santa Claus, the Racers are recruited by Mrs. Claus to save him. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: April 13, 2019) # Wacky Races the Movie! - A movie executive from Wacky Brothers Studios hires the team to star in a big budget action-filled movie version of their adventures - complete with zombies, mutant vampires, aliens, and even worse - Hollywood writers and directors. (Teletoon: October 29, 2018, Boomerang: November 29, 2018 & Kids' WB: April 20, 2019) # Catastrophe - Taking place after the events of Wacky Races the Movie!, Dastardly ends up in a world ruled by cats. (Kids' WB: October 26, 2019 & Boomerang: October 21, 2019) # Brains Before Brawn - Tiny's creator comes with a special gift,the missing half of Tiny's brain! But the racers due to their arrogance team up and try to steal his brain back. (Kids' WB: October 31, 2019 & Boomerang: October 21, 2019) # Double The Dastardly - In a parody of The prince and the pauper ,The racers attend a race for a royal coronation where Dastardly meets his doppleganger who is the prince of the country. (Kids' WB: November 2, 2019 & Boomerang: October 21, 2019) # Wackyland - The racers visit the amusement park "Wackyland" when Peter is kidnapped by an evil genius who aims for world domination. (Kids' WB: November 9, 2019 & Boomerang: October 21, 2019) # Curses, Foiled Again - After Dastardly finally wins the race using his usual nefarious deeds.He won a cursed idol which brings him bad luck (Boomerang: October 21, 2019 & Kids' WB: November 16, 2019) # Double Trouble - Dastardly meets the only fan of his fan club, a six-year-old girl except that she's meaner and deceitful than him and wants to challenge him to a race to see who is the best cheat there is. (Boomerang: October 21, 2019 & Kids' WB: November 23, 2019) # Slow and steady - In a race through the Appalachians the racers compete against various guest stars Huckleberry Hound, Ricochet Rabbit and Touché Turtle. (Boomerang: October 21, 2019 & Kids' WB: November 30, 2019) # The Scarlet Pinkernel - The racers star as the Lords and Lady's of Enlightenment-era England and are challenged to sneak off to France and smuggle a French aristocrat back to London. (Boomerang: October 21, 2019 & Kids' WB: December 7, 2019) # Troy And Troy Again - In a parody of Homer's Iliad,Brick Crashman tells the story of the Trojan War with the wacky racers. (Boomerang: October 21, 2019 & Kids' WB: December 14, 2019) # What A Wacky Development This Is! - The racers and the new Wacky Network manager must try to come up with a brainstorm to change the format of the show to attract a younger, hipper demographic. (Boomerang: October 21, 2019 & Kids' WB: December 21, 2019) # I, Race Car - Dastardly's attempt to fuel his car has cause all other racing cars to gain consciousness and free will. (Boomerang: October 21, 2019 & Kids' WB: December 28, 2019) # Muttleys Are Forever (1) - Muttley's double life as a secret agent is revealed when his archenemy Dr. Doomsdoctor devises a plan to make the moon crack on the ground. (Boomerang: October 21, 2019 & Kids' WB: January 4, 2020) #* '''Note' - This is the first half of the series finale. # Muttleys Are Forever (2) - As IQ accidentally deletes the memories of the racers, the team members went to a crazy identity crisis. Will the racers ever find their "true selves" again? (Boomerang: October 21, 2019 & Kids' WB: January 4, 2020) #* Note - This is the second half of a half hour series finale. Short film (2019) * Wacky Races: No Such Luck - TBD. (Boomerang & Cartoon Network: April 12, 2019, Kids' WB: May 4, 2019 & Pokémon Detective Pikachu: May 10, 2019) Film (2019) * Wacky Races the Movie! - TBD. (Theaterical: July 12, 2019, Cartoon Network & Boomerang: August 14, 2019, Kids' WB: September 20, 2019 & Home Video: October 20, 2019) Season 3 (2020) # New Year, New Powers. - TBD. (Kids' WB: January 4, 2020 & Boomerang: January 29, 2020) # Race Returns. - TBD. (Kids' WB: January 11, 2020 & Boomerang: January 29, 2020) # King Martins. (Kids' WB: January 25, 2020 & Boomerang: January 29, 2020) # Heart + Valentine. (Kids' WB (channel): February 14, 2020, Kids' WB (block): February 15, 2020 & Boomerang: January 29, 2020) # Mardi Gras Racers. (Kids' WB (block): February 22, 2020, Kids' WB (channel): February 25, 2020 & Boomerang: February 9, 2020) # Captured From Yard Forever. (Kids' WB (block): March 14, 2020, Kids' WB (channel): March 17, 2020 & Boomerang: March 9, 2020) # April Fool's Day For Races. (Kids' WB (channel): April 1, 2020, Kids' WB (block): April 4, 2020 & Boomerang: April 5, 2020) # Easter Bunnies of Easter Land. (Kids' WB (block): April 11, 2020, Kids' WB (channel): April 12, 2020 & Boomerang: April 5, 2020) # Cinco de Mayo with Scooby-Doo!. (Kids' WB (block): May 2, 2020, Kids' WB (channel): May 5, 2020 & Boomerang: May 5, 2020) # 80th Tracks & The Wedding. (Kids' WB: May 9, 2020 & Boomerang: May 5, 2020) Season 4 (2020-2021) # TBD. Specials # GO! Races - TBD. (September 8, 2018) # GO! Races Unikitty! Chronicles - TBD. (September 15, 2018) # GO! Be Cool, Bunnicula Races Unikitty! Chronicles - TBD. (September 22, 2018) # Wacky Races: Attack of Penguins and Seals'' ''(Cartoon Network: January 17, 2019, Boomerang: January 20, 2019 & Kids' WB: April 20, 2019) # Wacky Races: Trapped In Studio - TBD. (Cartoon Network: January 18, 2019, Boomerang: January 20, 2019 & Kids' WB: April 27, 2019) # The Amazing Big Race. (Kids' WB: January 18, 2020 & Boomerang: January 29, 2020)